1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of light-curing devices and, more particularly, in the field of dental light-curing devices configured for curing light-curable compounds.
2. The Relevant Technology
Light-curing device are commonly used in the dental industry to irradiate and cure light-sensitive compounds. Many of the existing light-curing devices include internal light sources, such as halogen lamps or light emitting diodes, which are configured for generating and emitting light that is suitable for curing the light-sensitive compounds. Because many existing light-curing devices are to large to fit within a patient""s mouth, particularly gun-shaped devices, the light-curing devices are typically coupled with a detachable light guide which is configured to capture and channel the light through optical fiber, or other mediums, to a desire application site within the patient""s mouth, such as, for example, a dental restoration. In some dental procedures, the light guide can be equipped with an attachment, which can be used to directly manipulate and compress the photo-sensitive compounds while the light is applied to the site. This contact with the light guide is useful because it generally enables the practitioner to ensure the dental compound is properly applied within the dental restoration.
One problem with using the light guide in this manner, however, is that existing light curing devices and light guides are not configured to interconnect in such a manner as to prevent the rotation and swiveling of the light guide, which may occur as a result of applying pushing and pulling forces with the light-curing device, particularly when the light guide or other light applicator is curved. Existing light guides are typically configured with a recess that circumferentially extends around the base of the light guide and which is configured for receiving a retaining ring disposed within the end of the light-curing device. Although the retaining ring is configured to internest within the recess of the light guide, it is not configured to prevent rotation of the light guide about the end of the light-curing device. Consequently, the light guide is susceptible to rotating during use, particularly when irregular forces are applied during the dental procedure, as generally described above. Rotation of the light guide is undesirable because it minimizes the control that can be exercised by the practitioner in manipulating the dental compound with the light guide. Rotation of the light guide can also potentially cause damage to sensitive mouth and dental tissues as a result of rotating unpredictably within the patient""s mouth.
Other light-curing devices, having light sources disposed directly at the distal end of the light-curing device, do not require a light guide to capture and transmit the light to the desired application site. Instead, these integrated light-curing devices are configured with a narrow body with a distally located light source that can be inserted directly into the patient""s mouth. These light-curing devices are useful for at least minimizing the risks associated with uncontrolled rotation. Existing integrated light-curing devices have no moving parts and are therefore very suitable for enabling a practitioner to compress and otherwise manipulate the dental compound during the dental procedure, such as with a transparent attachment placed over the light source at the tip of the light-curing device.
One problem with the integrated light-curing devices, however, is that inasmuch as they are integrally connected, the light sources or light applicators located at the end of the light-curing device, which are inserted into the patient""s mouth, cannot be interchanged. It is desirable to interchange the light applicator, which includes the portion of the light-curing device that is inserted into the patient""s mouth, between uses to preserve the sanitation of the light-curing device. For instance, is useful to interchange the light applicator when it becomes contaminated, damaged, or otherwise unusable.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, there is currently a need in the art for improved light curing device configured to reduce uncontrolled rotation of the light applicator within the patient""s mouth.
Briefly summarized, presently preferred embodiments of the present invention are directed to improved light-curing devices configured so as to prevent significant rotation of the light applicator within the patient""s mouth.
According to one presently preferred embodiment, the light-curing device includes a body having a gripping member, a detachably interconnecting light applicator, and a light source. The light source is configured to generate and emit light that is suitable for irradiating and curing light-curable compounds. In one embodiment, the light source is contained at least partially within the light applicator, which is configured in size and shape to be inserted at least partially within a patient""s mouth during use. In another embodiment, the light source is contained at least partially within the gripping member, which is configured for being held within the hand of a dental practitioner, in which case the light applicator includes a light guide. The light applicator may also include lenses, special shields, tips, and other transparent attachments, which may be integrally connected to or detachably connected with the light applicator and which are configured for compressing and otherwise manipulating the light-curable compound during irradiation and curing of the light-curable compound.
The light-curing devices of the invention also include connection means for connecting the light applicator and the gripping member in such a manner as to reduce significant rotation of the light applicator with respect to the gripping member, particularly during manipulation of the light-curable compound. In one embodiment, the connection means includes the components of a bayonet type connection disposed in the light applicator and the gripping member. Connection means may also include the components of tongue and groove type connections, internesting pin and pinhole connections, latches, clips and any other interconnecting structure configured to prevent significant rotation of the light applicator with respect to the gripping member.
It will be appreciated that the light-curing devices of the invention are useful for at least enabling a practitioner to use the light applicators of the light-curing devices as tools for compressing and manipulating the dental compounds during dental restoration procedures without enabling the light applicator to rotate with respect to the gripping member, as otherwise occurs with certain existing light-curing devices. The light-curing devices of the invention also enable the associated light applicators to be controllably detached from the gripping members for enabling the light applicators to be interchanged or replaced when desired.
These and other benefits, advantages and features of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.